Incredibles Undercover
by Alex Peterson1
Summary: This is basic on a story by Scottius and twinked slightly, I’m not plagiarizing only adding and expanding what Scottius have done. If you want to read his original story go to Hentia Foundry and the username Scottius. Otherwise, enjoy the story.
1. One-Mission

Helen Parr : Undercover Maid: Chapter 1 -

If she had known all the variables up front Helen Parr might not have accepted the undercover job that she had been approached about. Ever since the Syndrome incident, as it had become known, the government had done an about face on it's position regarding those with powers. The undercover work they had approached her for was considered of vital urgency and so despite misgivings she had acquiesced in the end.

She had balked when she found out about the uniform but again was soothed by promises that the fate of many lives were at stake if they couldn't get the necessary intelligence she was to gather. And thus it was that Helen Parr, also known as Elasti-girl, found herself in the empty hotel room staring at herself in a large oval shaped mirror.

She fidgeted with her brown shoulder length hair as she tried hard to stare back into her wide brown eyes. A defining feature of her face was her cute upturned nose and her lips were accentuated by more bright red lipstick than she normally would have ever worn. As she continued to look at herself in the mirror her eyes couldn't help but slip down to check out the outfit she now wore. It was a black French maids uniform far more fetishistic than practical when it came to cleaning. Below the collar it became very tight in her chest as the fabric struggled to conceal her pair of gloriously huge breasts. Her tits rose and fell as she stood there breathing. Beneath the top she had on a white button down shirt and below that a sturdy black bra to support her titanic mammaries. Despite these layers her nipples still somehow managed to poke through revealing their locations.

Around her waist she wore a simple white apron. The lower portion of the uniform was even more sexualized than the tight top. The front was short enough, though it at least covered the black satin panties with lacy frills she wore. The backside however seemed engineered specifically to make it impossible to cover herself. The black material of the panties was stretched incredibly taut over her massive expanse of ass. If Helen had the tits of a porn queen then she had the ass of the goddess of all milfs. Her wide childbearing hips and pair of huge protruding ass-cheeks swayed and jiggled with any movement she took. Thick sexy thighs were half covered by sheer black thigh-high stockings with garter belts that ran up the outside of each leg. Her dainty feet were clad in a pair of black high heels which completed the extremely sexy picture.

The fact that Helen didn't often consider herself particularly sexy was a quirk of human nature that many people seem to possess wherein they seem blind to their own qualities relative to those of others. To any other onlooker she was a knockout. A curvaceous and voluptuous creature to be highly lusted after. Still, looking in the mirror at herself in the sexy maids uniform Helen Parr found she couldn't deny how sexy she looked and felt. She half turned checking herself out in profile seeing her ass and chest jutting out in either direction. She shook her butt a little watching the way it jiggled as she did so.

"I guess I've got what the kids call junk in the trunk." She chuckled to herself as she shook her ass.

Then she turned fully around and looked back over her shoulder. It was actually kind of turning her on checking herself out all decked out as a sexy maid. She took a few more moments to look herself over before mentally she recalled where she was and what she was really doing here. She turned back towards the mirror and down at the feather duster sitting atop a short dresser. When she had first accepted the undercover mission she had thought she would be undercover as an actual maid staff like at a legit hotel. That wasn't to be however.

The establishment she found herself working in was sort of a boarding house that catered to underworld types. The agency had just recently learned of it's existence and had held off on raiding it because it gave them a particular opportunity. Intelligence had revealed that a plot was afoot among the criminal sect that looked like it was going to be big time. They had intercepted word that one of the key players would be passing through the underground hotel so if they could get an agent planted on the inside they could make a move when the mole passed on word of the visitor arriving.

It had seemed a reasonable enough plan but after establishing a cover ID and getting hired on as help Helen had discovered the job wasn't the one she had planned on hiring in for. The maids in this establishment all came in the sexy female variety and though they did clean that wasn't all they were expected to do. If a visitor wanted to take a tumble with one of the maids they were to oblige. Helen had managed to sneakily avoid bumping into any of the guests thus far by avoiding the public areas. She had taken to finding rooms that were occupant free and working them while she tried to figure out a course of action to take. People's lives were at stake so she found she couldn't renege on the job now even with the risks it posed.

Her thoughts were elsewhere when she first heard the footsteps outside the door to the room. Suddenly in the moment she turned her heard and realized that someone was definitely outside the door. From the sound of heavy footfall it must have been someone big. Using her superhuman power of elasticity she began to stretch her arm out towards the door trying to lock it so it would seem the room was occupied. She could fake some sounds of orgasmic bliss if it made whoever was out there move on to another room.

The doorknob twisted before she could reach and Helen silently cursed her luck. Her elongated arm was halfway across the room. She snapped it back reflexively. Thinking quickly she turned around and leaned slightly forward as she began to fake dust the dresser that she had already cleaned. She could hear the door creak open and the mystery person step inside. Then it snapped shut with a forceful sound and she heard the click of the lock.

"What have we here?" The voice was the deep and gravelly one that belied a certain thuggish quality. The words were spoken with a sense of amazement more than confusion.

"I know I haven't seen you 'round here before."

Helen found herself standing still, not even pretending to dust any longer as she heard him cross the room towards her. When he was behind her she could see the mountain of a man in the mirror.

He was probably an age older then Helen, as well a good head taller with a perfectly balanced yet humongous body with an oversized torso that gave him an almost gorilla like appearance. It showed that he was one that works out with weights by the button down shirt clinging to his set of possibly nine pack abs. This wasn't helped by his lengthy arms that flex the muscles with every move as they bulged in the shirt sleeves and ended in a pair of hands that look like they could crush rocks. His face was also a not thuggish stoning one like Helen expected, but instead it looked as if an artist like Leonardo Da Vinci had chiseled that stone to make his features be even more extremely handsome and stronger than any living man. Including having a short messy black hair that clashed with the strong high cheeks and pointed chin, along with a diamond nose and a pair of perfectly full lips. Which smiled a white teethed grin as his surprising sparkly emerald green eyes looked at Helen through the mirror.

"Oh, excuse me. I didn't realize this room was occupied. I'll just be going then." Helen blurted it out slightly nervously and tried to turn around so she might slip away.

"No, that's alright. I think you should stay and keep me company. You must be new, the hiring manager always had good taste." He put one of his huge mitts on her shoulder keeping her from turning away from the mirror. Helen swallowed and realized she was trapped. She could probably fight her way out with her powers but her cover would be blown and so would the entire operation. She couldn't live with herself if she let people get hurt when they failed to stop whatever nefarious plot was afoot.

"Thank you." She accepted his roundabout compliment on her looks. She was nervous but there was an edge of excitement she felt as well as she was cornered in her role as a spy.

His hand slid down from her shoulder along her arm. Reaching her hand he guided her to set the duster atop the dresser. Clearly he was indicating that the time for cleaning was over. His hand then reached up and took hold of one of her magnificent orbs. Helen gasped as the strangers hand squeezed her titflesh. His thick fingers sank into her skin through the soft black fabric as he groped and kneaded her breast.

"Oh yeah. That's real nice. So what's your name lady?" He continued to fondle her chest as he waited for her response.

"S...Sasha." That had been the codename she had settled on with the agency before going undercover. His strong hands felt surprisingly good as he teased her mercilessly. His thick fingers were more nimble than she would have given him credit for.

"Well Helen, I'm Shay. I must say that you're a real looker. These knockers are like this dat ass in being something real special."

She could feel his other hand now. He laid it flat on her backside beneath her skirt. Helen stiffened as she felt his meaty fingers slip between the soft satin of her panties and her ass. She realized she'd have to play along if she wanted to make it through this. She willed herself to relax, placing her hands atop the dresser. Arching her back slightly her ass pressed back against his hand.

"Thanks mister Shay. I'm glad you like it." She didn't have to offer it up when he already had a handful.

His fingers caressed the copious flesh of her great big mound of buttocks. His other hand never left her breast as he squeezed it in his grip. All the while Shay loomed over her in the mirror where they could both see each others faces. With his index finger he began to tease along the curve of her asscrack feeling the generous butt-cleavage she had to offer.

"You're welcome Sasha and it just Shay, no formalities please." Shay added as he, after roaming up and down her curves, spread her cheeks and dug in between them with a finger. Finding his target one of his thick digits pressed against her puckered asshole. Helen bit her lip as she felt her body stretch to allow him inside her. Shay's finger was thicker than most mens cock and it was prying her brown eye wide open.

"Yeah, you like that don't you girl."

Helen didn't reply as she felt him push deeper. It didn't hurt, but it did feel amazingly full as Shay stretched her taut rectal cavity with his finger. It didn't last long as he slipped his hand back out leaving her feeling oddly unfulfilled. Now Shay's hand inside her panties pushed down causing the naughty black underwear to slide down around her curvaceous hips. Slowly they worked their way down digging into her flesh wherever they hugged tightly to her. When they hung down around the top of her stockings his hand ceased it's activity. That was when she heard the quiet sound of a zipper. Helen had little time to think as Shay gripped her hip with that hand and pressed himself against her uncovered pussy lips.

She found out suddenly that everything about Shay must be huge as he none too gently thrust inside her. Helen moaned as her folds spread around the thick tool. Nothing could have prepared her for Shay's dick as he impaled her upon it. He grinned as Prince Charming grin into the mirror enjoying the honest look of surprise and pleasure written all over Helen's face as he entered her. Clearly he was enjoying the feeling of her wet inner walls gripping his member as Shay began to drive himself deeper inside as well.

Following up his initial thrust the goon Shay began to thrust with his powerful body fucking her harder and deeper. Instinctively Helen began to push back onto him, her glorious ass bouncing up and down as he thumped inside her. She tried to tell herself that she was just trying to get this over with quick but that was a lie. It just felt so fucking good and she wanted more, more more! Shay's thick powerful cock was teasing it's way up and down Helen's love channel making her feel things she had never felt before. Looking in the mirror she realized she had a big goofy grin all over her face as Shay fucked her against the dresser.

It didn't take long for Helen to orgasm like this. Shay's powerful hands were all over her controlling her as his cock teased her cunt like no toy or lover had ever been able to. She let out a raspy tortured moan as she went over the edge. White hot pleasure poured through her body as her inner walls clamped down even tighter on Shay's cock seeking to milk the cock from his balls so he would flood her insides with it. As she came her eyes rolled back and her tongue hung limply from one side of her mouth. Her thuggish lover grabbed her by the back of her head, his fingers wrapping in her brown hair, and pressed her face to the mirror. Her lolling tongue rubbed against the glass leaving a trail of saliva. With her face and tits propped firmly against the dresser/mirror like this Shay could drive even deeper and harder.

She was still cumming when Shay joined her. With a hearty masculine grunt he came while his cock was buried inside her cunt. Helen didn't pay any mind to the fact that a complete stranger, who she barely meet, was shooting off his seed inside her. She just wanted to soak up the orgasm Shay had given her and the feeling of hot spunk coating her pussy only made it all the hotter. Thick burning seed painted her vaginal walls splashing out everywhere in the tight confines. Shay kept pumping as his jizm spilled out from his tip. Viscous and certainly virile goo flooded her pussy till it could hold no more. While still buried inside her cum began to overflow out around his cock. Even the massive tool couldn't logjam it all inside her. First little drops began to run out forming rivulets of white seed that fell to the floor between her stocking clad legs. Even more began to seep out until gouts of cum the size of lesser mens entire loads began to pour out with alarming regularity.

The smell of semen drifted up from the sopping mess of cum all over the floor. The insides of her thighs had a new white coat of paint that messed the tops of her stockings. Her halfway removed panties had also caught some of the dripping semen so that they were positively soiled with spunk. Helen wasn't sure if she would be able to walk straight after that fucking. Finally Shay seemed to have finished giving her his king sized creampie. His cock had stopped stirring though it was still inside her. When he pulled out from inside her what had slowed to a trickle of jizz draining out of her became a single loud splash as his cock ceased to stopper up her cunt and what must have been gallons of semen suddenly hit the ground.

"Damn. Those were new shoes too. Oh well. I shoulda known that it would happen again." Shay chuckled in a deep rumbling manner.

Helen was still recovering, wondering what would happen next. If not for her powers of elasticity she was pretty sure her cunt would have been wrecked for good after taking his cock for a ride. Shay's rock solid arms wrapped around her arms and waist. She could feel his cock, slick with cum and pussy juices and still rock hard, grind against her buttocks.

"Let's wreck the bed babe. I want a little change of scenery."

Still in a daze Helen wasn't sure she had heard him right. How could Shay be ready to go again after a pounding like that? He had unloaded more cum in one fuck than most men spent in a year. Easily able to lift her with minimal effort Shay gripped her tight in his arms and carried her to the bed. It was a typically cheap hotel flophouse bed. Twin sized with basic white sheets and a tacky yellow blanket. Shay pushed her forward onto the mattress and began to climb atop it after her. Helen lay on her stomach resting her head on the pillow as she felt the bed shift and shake beneath the giant of the man, who commanded her to.

"Get that hot ass of yours up here."

Gripping each of her calves with one of his huge mitts, his fingers rubbing over the sheer black stockings as Shay pushed her legs so that her back half was sticking up in the air. Her twin mounds looked like hills as they jutted up into the air. No longer constrained by the cum filled panties that were now down around her knees her cheeks jiggled delightfully as she lay there offering her rump up to Shay.

"Now that's an ass."

Helen felt his hands grip her rump as Shay got closer to her from behind. He spread her cheeks apart and she could feel his still erect cock as he sandwiched it in between her fleshy buttocks. Using her ass like a bun around his sausage Shay began to dry hump her thrusting with his hips while using his grip on her backside to help massage his shaft. His balls would grind up against her cunt as Shay pushed Helen all the way down his length. With her ass being as large as it was almost the entirety of his monster dick could fit between her cheeks. The soft tender fatty tissues that made up her glorious behind were the perfect place to wedge his cock-flesh and the activity predicted where his intentions next lay. Helen whimpered as she felt the thick veins running across the underside of Shay's fat cock teasing against her asshole. She remembered the sensations his finger had stirred up when Shay had teased her before. The promise was unspoken that he was going to violate her anal cavity just as he had taken her cunt.

"I just know a big booty bitch like you has got to be a total anal slut!"

Slap! Shay had let go with one of his hands, reached back, and struck her hard across the ass. Helen let out a surprised yelp as her ass jiggled even more around his hard cock. She had never tried anal before but the thought of being drilled by this man with the monstrous endowment excited her in a most depraved way. Shay slapped her across the ass again and this time and instead of yelping in shock she moaned at the demeaning act.

"That's what I thought. You need this big ol cock to wreck that big ass of yours. Spread those cheeks."

"Yes. Please."

Helen put her hands on her ass and obediently stretched her cheeks apart. Her tight puckered little asshole was winking up at him as Shay pulled his cock out of her ass-cleavage.

"Beg me for it like a good little whore."

"Please! Please shove your big fat cock into my fat slutty ass! I need you to fuck me until you stuff my ass full of hot cum!"

She wasn't lying at this point. She wanted to find out what it felt like to have her ass stretched by a great big cock. After the way Shay had conquered her before she was putty in his hands. Turning her head slightly she looked up at him behind her from the pillow she was resting upon. She was prepared to demean herself more if Shay requested it but then she sighed in relief as she felt the tip of his cock begin to poke at her rosebud. Bit by bit his cockhead began to slip inside her, stretching her out around it's girth. Her sigh turned into a cooing sound as she felt the sensation of being pried open by the titanic member. She even pushed back with her hips helping to guide more of his length inside.

"Fuck yeah. We both needed that."

Shay teased his way in and out each new trip inwards he shoved another inch of plump hard manhood inside her. Her anal cavity gripped his shaft tightly massaging it from the mushroom shaped tip all the way down. Helen couldn't believe how good it felt. It was a different sensation from being fucked in the traditional manner and there was a sensation of complete fullness that accompanied it but she was definitely feeling an amazing amount of pleasure as Shay stuff her ass full of cock.

"Oh yeah. I'm in there good now. Let's turn it up a notch!"

Helen felt Shay's hands grip both of her arms around her wrists as he spoke. With a good secure grip Shay pulled her back hard and fast onto his member. She moaned as he bottomed out, his heavy pair of balls slapping noisily against her snatch as he filled her. The reaming took on a new ferocity, harder and faster as Shay pulled her torso up off the bed with his grip on her arms. Helen's heaving tits began to swing back and forth in her maids uniform as she was pistoned back and forth atop the bed. Her ass would press back against Shay when he tugged her back onto his cock then pull away as he slid back out in high speed. The sounds of their flesh slapping together as Shay rammed Helen's asshole hard and heavy was loud and quickly was joined by the additional sounds of the bed creaking and slamming into the wall.

The pleasure she felt from having her anus violated was unbelievable. Helen was on the verge of orgasming within moments of Shay taking hold of her arms and jackhammering away. She wasn't in character as an undercover agent when she spoke anymore. Helen was speaking from pure primal need as she felt her mind giving way to overwhelming pleasure. Her pussy poured out it's juices onto the sheets below as she came from being spitted up her ass by a huge chunky cock.

"Oh! Oh shit! Fuck my ass with that beautiful giant cock! Please, please just wreck it!"

Shay had every intention of doing just that. He continued to drive his long hard spike into her tight hole feeling her sphincter tighten around the base of Shay's cock as his balls felt the wetness of her twat as it leaked her juices all over the bed. Helen's voluptuous tits and ass bounced and jiggled like she was in a paint shaker from the ferocity with which Shay fucked her. His earlier words turned out to be prophetic as the shaking of the poor cheaply made bed brought about it's demise. The legs literally shook till they splintered and broke and with a loud thump the rest of the bed fell to the floor. This didn't interrupt the marathon banging in the slightest and Shay didn't miss a beat.

Atop the felled bed he rode Helen hard until she lost track of time completely. Her orgasms blended together into one long stream of mind blasting pleasure. She was vaguely aware of the slowing of the pace as Shay prepared to cum. Pulling her back onto his cock he buried himself fully in her ass once more and this time he pulled her torso up so she could feel his thick muscled chest pressing against her back. Shay turned Helen's head to one side and saw her eyes rolled far back in her head. Her tongue hung from her mouth in a total breakdown of self control. Shay hungrily kissed Helen, pressing his lips to hers with such passionately as he began to release a second round of cum as copious as the one he had delivered into her unprotected cunt earlier that Helen couldn't stop orgasming again as she returned the kiss.

Her bowels were pumped full of semen as the hot viscous fluid shot out of the tip of his member. There was even less room inside her backdoor to hold the huge volume of jizz Shay released. This meant even more quickly the cum began to pour from around the base of his cock and spilled out onto the sheets and yet more of his seed collected in the pair of panties still around her knees. The sheets were beyond soiled and the entire room was now filled with the earthy male scent of semen tinged with sweat. As Shay pulled out from inside Helen, his cock once again ceased to block the majority of his seed inside her. Jizm began to seep out of her stretched gaping wrecked asshole. It was so thick and goopy it had the consistency almost like that of tapioca pudding as it began to drip out in huge dollops.

When he broke off the long passionate kiss Shay let go of Helen's arms and she fell forward onto the bed once more. Exhausted by the ordeal she lay there breathing heavily and sighing with ultimate contentment. Helen doubted she'd ever be the same after this. Her mind was still cloudy with the after haze of multiple super-intense orgasms. She lay there not moving save for the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Helen needed rest then she'd begin to think about figuring things out from there.

What she didn't know was this was far from over. If she had the capacity for such thoughts she might have wondered if the man, Shay, who had mastered her was human at all when he took hold of her legs and flipped her over so she lay upon her back. She could feel the wet pool of cum coat her ass as she looked up at him blankly. Shay was somehow still sporting an erection after fucking both of her tight little holes to the point of multiple orgasms. Shay pushed her legs up till her knees were to either side of her head so Helen was in the folded missionary position and her pussy was angled up towards Shay as he he closed in and stuffed his cock back into her cunt to begin plowing it once more.

It went on for a day and change. Shay'd take a short break for some room service. Cheap food and rotgut whiskey seemed to be all he needed to get ready for another round with his sexy maid Helen. The two of them had fucked in every inch of the hotel room in almost every conceivable position by this point. Helen hadn't thought she'd needed any birth control for the undercover mission. She realized she could very well already be pregnant with Shay's child after taking countless unprotected creampies. More to the point her mission was forgotten. When she had a moment to think about anything besides getting plowed she wondered if perhaps Shay would take her with him as his moll when he left.

Finally Shay reached a point where even he opted to take a break from breaking her in. Laying in the cum soaked bed together he was propped up against the cracked headboard with his hands behind his head while Helen lay with her head in his lap. Her tongue darted out as she licked the cum off his cock the way a kitten licked up cream. Every inch of Shay's incredible length got the royal treatment as she obediently cleaned him. She was rubbing her nose and face into his testicles just enjoying the feeling of warmth and the scent of his musk when Shay took a call on the old fashioned telephone next to the bed. He teased her flexing his cock making it slap across her face as she nibbled on his balls.

"That's right. I'm at the drop point. Operation Mayhem is ready to go ahead at this time. I have the documents with me in my room."

Something about the name Operation Mayhem triggered Helen's memories. She had to concentrate to call it forth but as she did she recalled why she was really here in the first place. Shay was apparently the person she had been sent in to find. Duty struggled with but finally overcame her personal desire for carnal delights. Still teasing his cock with her lips and tongue she silently elongated one arm behind the enemy agents back and then applied a sleeper hold. Within moments she had Shay sprawled out unconscious.

Helen tugged her cummy panties back on feeling the collected seed rubbing up against her crotch and sighing at the sensation of having it pressed into her skin. She'd find a way to get Shay and his belongings out of here and rendezvous with the agency handlers assigned to her for this mission. Glancing down at her big hunk of a lover she sighed again. She'd have to turn him in and he'd be put away. She didn't want to but she knew it was going to happen when she had opted to go ahead and complete her mission.

She'd fix it though. Helen was going to call in a solid. She'd make sure Shay was approved for conjugal visits. Then she'd make it up to him. With interest.

End.


	2. Two-Visit

Helen Parr : Undercover Maid: Chapter 2 -

As she approached the security gate that was the entrance to Titan's Cage, the Supermax prison built specifically to contain superhuman threats, Helen Parr couldn't help but think to herself that this should be the most difficult decision she'd ever have to make. Each step of her stiletto heels clicked on the concrete as she strode ever onwards towards the intimidating thick black bars of the gate. What was concerning her however wasn't the decision to step inside the prison, it was the ease with which she found herself doing so. She told herself it was because of the mission that she'd been assigned but a nagging voice in the back of her head that she kept trying to drown out was saying it was something else. Or someone else as the case may be.

As she reached the gate it split in twain, either side retreating into the concrete wall to permit her inside. Her visit, as all visits were here at Titan's Cage, was scheduled well in advance. They were expecting her arrival. Helen could see the numerous camera's mounted to cover every angle. She grinned self-consciously, suddenly extremely aware of what she was wearing, and gave them a little wave. She couldn't know that the whirring of the camera behind her was the operator specifically zooming in to scope out her magnificent hindquarters in ultra-high definition on his oversized display. Every inch of its expanse was clad in skintight black fabric, revealing her ungodly curves. The guards on the other side of the gate didn't have the cameraman's benefit of anonymity but that didn't mean they didn't take the chance to check out the amazing piece of ass making her way across the yard towards the building's entrance. The leering eyes of the guards stared her up and down and Helen instinctively knew it. And it made her heart race.

Although she had considered herself just the average house wife, albeit one with superhuman elasticity powers, the truth was that she was stunning. And the dress she'd wound up in to the mission only enhanced this further. The slinky black number was positively scandalous. She's have never worn something that revealing and slutty, even for her husband. And yet here she was wearing it into a prison to meet a con. She was absolutely aware of every inch of flesh on display, from the deep plunging neckline that revealed a ridiculously copious amount of cleavage to the tiny skirt that barely covered her crotch and the matching black panties that were all that covered it. In the back, she could even feel her ass cheeks hanging out at the bottom. And what an ass it was! Her magnificent rump jiggled and jostled with each step she took as she cleared the distance to the ten-inch-thick ballistic glass sliding door.

"Ma'am, we've been expecting you." The voice buzzed over an intercom unit mounted on a waist high metal pole next to the door. "You will be frisked prior to entry. The door is also equipped with a metal detector. Are you concealing any weapons or other contraband on your person?"

Helen stared ahead, dumbfounded. "Certainly not. Where would I even hide anything?" She glanced down at the tight-fitting garment which left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"Just following procedure ma'am. Please stand with your legs apart and your arms outstretched. Titan Co. thanks you for your compliance." Helen did as she was told and suddenly felt the presence of the guard behind her. Thick strong hands reached around and began to run along her body. They slid along her arms, starting up by her wrists, then suddenly were cupping beneath her soft squishy breasts.

"Hey!" She jumped as she felt the guard cop a feel.

"Just doing my job. Stay still." He made sure to feel every inch of them, clearly taking liberties with his work, before moving on. His hands ran down along her body, fingers sliding over her taut stomach, her shapely hips, and her voluptuous ass. Only when he'd finished his way down along each thigh did he let go and using his walkie-talkie he radioed in to clear her entrance. "Enjoy your visit ma'am." The doors proceeded to slide open as he retreated back to his position.

Helen tugged on the hem of her tiny skirt to combat the way it had ridden up when he'd manhandled her before strutting on in through the door. On the other side were more guards, with more leers. She still had to sign in and be issued a guest pass which she clipped to one side of the plunging neckline of her dress before a pair of baton twirling guards proceeded to escort her to the visitation chamber. Lusty roving eyes aside this facility clearly took its security seriously.

She glanced over the dark grey room. Unlike some prison facilities this visitation room was a more private affair with only a single booth split in half by a thick window of bulletproof glass. There was a chair on either side. Helen stepped into the room, her escorts declining to follow her, and took a seat. The door shut but she could see she was far from alone with all the cameras monitoring the place. Apparently, privacy was out of the question. The door ono the far side of the glass clicked open, though she couldn't hear it through the nearly sound proof wall separating her from that side of the room. When she saw who marched on through, dressed in the bright orange garb of an inmate, her breath caught in her chest. She'd only seen him in pictures in the mission dossier since that fateful visit several months back but the events that had transpired in that hotel room had imprinted themselves on her brain in a way she could never forget. She shifted in her seat, her thighs rubbing together as she willed herself not to think of the stirring in her cunt as she recalled the way he'd taken her and made her his. She wasn't here because of her mission driven infidelity after all. She had a new mission and like before people's lives could be at stake. She tried to tell herself that but the message felt hollow as she surveyed the mountain of a very handsome man who strode in like he owned the place and proceeded to plop down into the chair opposite her.

'Shay' took a moment to glance up and see who was there and when he did his face turned. A grin, more snarl than friendliness, formed on his lips as he looked into the brown eyes of the woman who had turned him in. Shay waited a moment then took up the phone receiver on his side of the station. Helen swallowed once then grabbed hold of hers as well. Shay was the first to speak.

"And just what makes you think I'd want to see a backstabbing, traitorous cunt like you again?" Unlike the guards he didn't even seem to note the provocative way she'd dressed up for him as he confronted her. His voice was calm but not without a hint of menace lurking beneath the surface.

"Look, I know it seems bad but if you just let me explain." She was cut off suddenly.

"Explain what exactly? You cold cocked me and turned me in. What more is there to say than that?" Shay locked eyes with her and Helen felt like he was drilling straight down into her soul. She was silent a few moments, forming and reforming the words she would say next.

"I…I was undercover that night. When you came in you startled me. Then you did a whole lore more than that." She blushed slightly as she recalled it with perfect clarity once more. The way Shay had drilled her ass, the way he'd fucked her into the bed till it literally fell apart around them. "So yeah I did it. I turned you in. And I regret it. I made the call between my mission and my desires and I made the wrong decision."

"Yeah. You're not telling me anything I didn't already know. So, what brings you here?" Shay was reading her eyes. Any lies he'd likely see straight through.

"I wanted to do what I could to make it up to you." As she spoke she leaned forward, putting both elbows onto the counter in front of her and leaning forward so her large round breasts hung in in the cups of her dress. They swayed slightly likely pendulums beneath her with even the slightest movement of her body. "I pulled some strings. Care for a conjugal visit? That part of our last meeting had nothing to do with missions. It was all too real." She put on her best seductive tone as she wiggled her hips from side to side making her tits dance for him. For the first time Shay pulled his eyes from hers to inspect her comely form with interest. After appraising her little show for a moment his eyes snapped back up to hers.

"And why exactly should I trust you? You put out last time too and you were working for the feds then. Might be working for them now for all I know." She nodded. Helen had known this moment was coming and now was the moment of decision. Slowly and carefully she mouthed the next words without saying them aloud. Shay could make them out unmistakably. I am, they sent me. Then she returned to verbalizing as she went on.

"Would you rather keep talking over these phones with a wall between us or while you're pinning me down and reminding me who's really in charge?" She grinned flirtily, tucking a lock of her chestnut colored hair back behind one ear then winked at him.

"Oh ho, so you forgot? Guess I didn't fuck you hard enough after all. Alright then, let's rock n' roll." That was what Helen needed to hear. She signaled the guards and both visitor inmate were led from the room to meet up again shortly.

15 minutes later…

Helen had been led to the prison's conjugal visitation facility which was a small bedroom which looked quite like a cheap hotel room with about one fourth of the charm. She was pleasantly surprised to find this was the first place she'd seen in the prison that didn't have a host of video cameras capturing her from every angle though she did have the presence of mind to check for listening devices before taking a seat on the foot of the bed and waiting for her company. As she planted her juicy ass onto the white comforter atop the bed she heard the door click then open. There Shay was, flanked by a pair of guards who took a moment to remove the cuffs from his wrists before letting him step inside.

"Have fun in there, kiddos. But don't get any funny ideas about causing us any trouble now." The guard who spoke gave her a saucy wink then pulled the door shut. Then it clanked loudly as it was locked and Helen found herself face to face with the man who had haunted her thoughts since their last bedroom encounter. She took a moment to let her eyes trace up along his massive frame. Shay was taller than her husband, broader of shoulder chest as well. And he dwarfed her, even more so with her seated and him standing, looming over her like a stalking predator about to leap upon its prey.

Rather than greeting him with speech she offered herself up via her actions. Running her hands down along her thighs she placed her fingertips upon her knees and proceeded to part her legs to either side. The milky flesh of her inner thighs ran right up to the black lace of her panties that covered her crotch. She eyed Shay inquisitively, parting her lips but then deciding not to speak as she awaited his response.

For a moment Shay just stood there looking at her from across the room, arms folded across his expansive chest. Then he uncrossed his bulky limbs and proceeded to unzip the bright orange jumpsuit he wore. It slid to the floor, leaving him clad solely in a pair of boxers. Helen's breath caught in her throat when she saw the enormous bulge and once more she was reminded of his massive endowment and how Shay used it upon her. With his convict's garb cast away Shay crossed the few steps between them and stood there above her looking down into her soft brown eyes. One of his massive mitts reached out and his thick coarse fingers touched her face. Shay ran the back of his fingers along her cheek, down to her chin. Then with all the quickness of a cobra striking his fingers were around her throat, tight but not quite enough to constrict her from breathing.

"Are you afraid? To be in here alone with me that is." Shay was looking straight into her eyes as he held her there. Helen's gaze was wary but she made no effort to struggle or break free.

"A little. But doesn't that just make it more exciting." Truthfully, she was afraid, though not the way Shay probably assumed. She was afraid of what was about to happen. She'd felt herself surrendering to his touch last time, only barely escaping out of what had remained of her sense of duty then. Now she was about to submit herself to Shay once more and who knew what would happen after that.

"I knew I liked you. You're full of surprises. Even if they aren't all the good kind." Shay reached up and rubbed the back of his head where she'd knocked him out before. His grip on her throat loosened, though he kept his hand there lingering on her neck. "I'll listen to what you have to say, but first you know why I'm really here. Turn around and show me that fine ass darling." Helen grinned. It had been her perfect posterior that had gotten her into this in the first place. Shay let go of his grip on Helen's neck now and she proceeded to lift her right leg straight up till it was parallel to his body. She pressed the underside of her long shapely limb into his chest as she pivoted around so she was facing away from Shay. Her bountiful booty pressed up against his crotch and she sighed as she felt the growing hardness poke back into her. Then she scrambled up onto the bed on hands and knees. Keeping her divine rump hoisted up in the air and pointing back at him she lowered her head down to the mattress and glanced back at Shay over her shoulder while shooting him 'fuck me' eyes.

The unmistakable haze of lust filled his eyes as Shay watched the tiny black skirt inch up slowly across inch after inch of her soft pale assflesh. When it ceased sliding of its accord he helped it along, reaching up and tugging her skirt till the only thing covering her magnificent hindquarters was a pair of black lace panties stretched absolutely taut as they tried, and failed, to contain her twin round mounds. It took only the slightest tug of his inhumanly strong fingers for the fabric to tear and then they were ripped away as easily as if they'd been made of paper.

"Now there's that ass I remember." Shay reached back and gave it a hard, quick slap. Helen grunted in surprise at the suddenness of it. Her big round booty bounced and jiggled, dancing for his excited gaze. Shay gave her several more in rapid succession. Helen's gasps turned into yearning moans under the mighty strikes of his open palm. "Does my naughty little maid like getting punished? You've been a bad girl, haven't you?" Shay kept it up, her ass reddening slightly as he taunted her. Helen was biting her lip as she crouched there getting her ass spanked hard. Bob had never dared try anything like this with her and yet here she was loving every moment of it. It was driving her crazy as Shay drug things out a bit. Then suddenly something struck her across the ass and this time she could tell it was no hand. Her eyes had closed as she'd focused the entirety of her senses on the sensations of the spanking but then they flew open and she saw Shay slapping his positively titanic prick across her ass while holding it at the base one handed.

"Oh god! It's even bigger than I remembered!" Helen gasped out as she stared wide eyed, her face a perfect image of cock-shock. Shay grinned cockily and proceeded to drape his massive phallus up along the crack of her ass. She could feel his heavy sack grinding up against her bare twat as Shay reached down to place a huge hand upon either of her ass cheeks. Spreading them apart till his cock sank into the welcoming crevice between, Shay ground up and down a bit, teasing her with his impossibly long girthy schlong while grinding his huge hairy balls up against her snatch. Once Shay was satisfied he'd worked himself up to a full staffed erection he suddenly spat. Helen felt the wet saliva strike her ass as he spat on his dick a bit to get lubed up. If anyone had ever dared to suggest spitting on her she'd have found it absolutely disgusting degrading. Now here Shay was treating her like a whore and she couldn't find it more exciting. He rubbed the huge mushroom shaped tip of his dick around in the spit that had struck her ass, getting it nice and wet.

"I knew I'd be dipping back into this tight little asshole again someday." Shay spread her asscheeks apart with his massive palms till her clenched little pucker was staring up at him. Helen watched back over her shoulder up at him, eager anticipation clear in her eyes. Shay slid forward, prodding her rear entrance with the wetted tip of his prick. Helen cooed as she felt him teasing her sphincter with his rod. His fingers dug into the juicy mounds of her assflesh as Shay pushed inwards with a bit more force. Her hole, tight as it was, couldn't deny his entrance. Bit by bit it began to spread, stretching tautly over its incredible thickness. Shay was slow and steady at first, till her O-ring reached the underside of the mushroom tip and clenched around his shaft proper. Her face was a mask of pleasure. Her coos had already morphed into whorish moans of pleasure. Having secured purchase up her asshole Shay now gave her a good hard thrust, assisted with the firm grip he had on her rump. Several inches of his shaft burrowed deep inside her and Helen shivered in delight as she felt her anus spread for him.

"Oh fuck! You're so big! I want it all! Please shove every inch of it up my ass!" The sensations of getting her asshole wrecked sent waves of pleasure through her body, every bit as intense as their last encounter had.

"Oh, so you want it all do you? What a slut you are, practically ready to cum just from getting your ass plowed. You've been needing it, haven't you? Ever since I gave it to you last time." Shay kept stuffing more of his massive fuckstick up her tailpipe as he taunted her.

"Yes! Yes! It's practically all I could think about. You're so much bigger than…" She bit her lip, partly to hold in the loudest moan she let out yet and partly hoping he'd not caught her verbal slip up just then. She had no such luck. Without missing a beat, Shay reached down and grabbed hold of a handful of her short chestnut hair and tugged her head up off the bed. Timed with yet another thrust of his hips this drove his cock nearly all the way inside her in a single go. Helen's eyes rolled back in her head a moment as she moaned loudly again, this time fully open mouthed.

"Bigger than who exactly?" Helen's pleasure wracked brain struggled with sudden panic. She'd hoped to keep at least that much from him. Shay wasn't having it. He repeated his demands more forcefully, never slowing in reaming her asshole as he did so. "If you expect me to even think about trusting you after all this you're gonna squeal now slut. Tell me! Bigger than who?" He pounded away, her ass jiggling like mad with each thrust and partial retreat.

Helen relented. "My husband. Oh shit! It feels so good!" As she gave up her secret her few remaining inhibitions slipped away. She didn't give two shits about skipping out on Bob now, she just needed Shay's long hard cock buried up inside her. Now that she was getting what she needed, why hide it?

"Oh ho ho. So you're married are you. And yet you came crawling back because I was the only one who could give you the deep dicking you truly needed." Shay chuckled darkly. "You really are a needy little slut, aren't you? Now that, that is a mighty fine feeling. About as a good as reclaiming what belongs to me in fact." Shay punctuated his words with a nice hard slap across her ass as he thrusted faster and harder than ever. The slap, on top of the sensation of his cock digging ever deeper into her anal cavity his balls slapping crudely up against her exposed cunt with each thrust pushed Helen past her limit. The building pleasure burst like a tidal wave. As she moaned long and loud her cunt gushed its juices all over the bed and her inner thighs. Her already amazingly tight asshole clenched down around his dick as Shay rode her. In the throes of her release each time his cock bottomed out up her ass a new explosion of white hot pleasure erupted inside her.

Shay rode it out, toying with her until she began to come down from her peak. She glanced back at him once more over her shoulder, this time with eyes heavy with a mix of lust and need. Shay merely grinned. There were no doubts left in his mind that he had her now. "I have more questions for you. But first since you answered me truthfully, I'll feed you a gift." He moved quickly, sliding his still rock-hard cock out of her now gaping asshole and reaching down and hoisting her up as if she weighed nothing. He spun her about to face the other direction and proceeded to lay Helen down upon her back, her head hanging down off the foot of the bed. From this angle she was staring straight up at his proudly erect shaft dangling testicles. It had looked huge from behind her, with it looming directly over her face it was positively monstrous! Her eyes grew wide in awe and her mouth hung open as she took it in.

Shay proceeded to grab hold of her head, one hand reaching down behind it while the other grasped her chin. Placing the tip of his cock against her parted lips he went ahead and helped himself to her hungry wet mouth. Helen's lips wrapped around it immediately, her tongue sweeping up to glance over every inch of his cockflesh as it sank into her maw. Shay was so impossibly thick that she found she had to open her jaw all the way to the max in order to take him in. All she could see now was his hairy swinging balls as they began to slap up against her face with each thrust. It only took a couple of tries before he was digging his shaft into her throat. Helen took it all without complaint, even as spit began to seep out from the corners of her mouth and run down her face.

From his vantage point Shay watched the way her throat bulged out around his cock as he drove it ever deeper inside her. As tight as her asshole had been, her throat was just as tight with the added sensation of her tongue swirling about to tease his prick as the cherry on top. Shay groaned, about to reach his limit now and with no warning he gave in the demands of his cum laden nuts and erupted straight down her throat. Helen felt the molten heat of his spunk blasting down her throat into her stomach. Impossibly thick jets of cum erupted in rapid fire succession. She gulped it down heroically but there was no containing it all. Nut batter backed up into her mouth and was soon leaking down her face along with her saliva. She was already getting positively filthy when he went ahead and jerked back with a sudden spasm that sent the next shot of ball gravy straight out into her face. She coughed up a mouthful of spent jizm as Shay grabbed his dick and directed shot after shot of the thick white cock cream onto her upside-down face. Cum strands dangled from her nose and she could feel it seeping into her light brown hair as Shay decorated her till she was practically unrecognizable. Seemingly content with his handiwork, Shay milked the last few droplets into her mouth where Helen licked them up eagerly before swallowing them all.

"Thank you." Helen sighed as she looked up at him, her face absolutely devastated.

"Good girl." Shay replied, smiling down at her. "Now get back up here onto the bed, let's see if we can wreck another one." Helen's senses were dulled by the overpowering odor of all his spunk plastered across her face. The smell of his pure masculine virility it seemed to emanate had a way of working itself deep into her brain. Despite this, she remained cognizant enough to do as she was told. Rolling over and crawling further onto the bed she lay her head down gently upon the grey clad pillows and proceeded to spread her legs wide to either side. Her fingers traced down from her knees, sliding along the soft flesh of her inner thighs. They were still damp with her juices. She reached her smooth mound and pried it apart with fingers on either side to reveal the soft wet pink within.

"Do you want to come inside me? I feel bad knowing I must have made you store up so much being locked up in here. Use me to let it all out." She could feel Shay's spent seed slipping slowly down across her face as she lay there on her back begging him to fuck her.

"That's right. I've had to hold it in but now that my very own cum bucket is here I don't have to hold back any longer." Shay climbed atop the bed, walking on his knees towards her, his still impossibly erect cock flopping from side to side. It was like a magnet to her eyes, they followed its every movement as it closed in on her. Reaching a spot between her spread knees Shay pressed his cockhead against her folds and began to dip inside her.

"MMMMmmmmm, yes! Yes! Give it to me! I need it all!" She sighed as she felt him begin by slowing inching his way inside her. Shay sawed back and forth, taking it gentle at first as her wet cunt spread to accept his massive girth. He looked down into her cum savaged face with a particular grin. "What?" She finally asked.

"You, a married woman, want me to cum inside you?" Shay didn't stop, still sliding up deeper inside her as he followed his line of reasoning.

"It's safe. I'm on the pill. And I want to feel your hot seed inside my womb." She placed her hands lightly upon his massive chest, gently stroking him as Shay rocked back and forth inside her, sending little reverberations of pleasure to her core.

"And if I told you to stop?" He looked at her expectantly as his hands slipped behind her. She felt him unzip her dress and she wiggled out of it with his help as he lifted it off over her head. As Shay began to plow her welcoming folds slightly faster his hands reached out and took hold of her magnificent tits. Powerful fingers grasped the soft yielding flesh and Helen's moans became more frequent.

"If you want me to stop I will." Her heart raced as she considered the illicit thrill of what would happen if he did. Would Shay choose to seed her womb? To knock her up? Things were definitely spiraling out of control and yet Helen intended to stay her course now that she'd chosen it.

"We'll talk more about that soon. But first I have other questions." Shay was driving deeper and faster now. The bed squeaked noisily with each thrust.

"I'll tell you everything. Just ask." He had leaned in closer atop her and she wrapped her arms around him for support as he plowed her cunt with the feral intensity she had come to expect of him.

"What your real name, who sent you, to the hotel and here?" Shay was staring her in the eyes again, reading her for truthfulness even while riding her hard upon the bed.

"My name is Helen and it was the feds. They had a tip about some operation that was going down. I was sent in undercover."

"I shoulda known." Shay seemed content she was telling the truth. The headboard was slamming into the concrete wall behind them. "So why'd they send you here, Helen, after what happened last time? I would have thought they'd want to keep you away after that."

"At first they did. I had to convince them to send me back in. I got the impression something changed in their case. They wanted me to convince you I'd been turned and they wanted me to offer you outside help to try and escape."

"Interesting. Let me guess, that way they could take on the escape attempt." The sound of flesh slapping together crowded in around their words as they continued to speak.

"Yes, that's what they thought. I just wanted them to get me in here. For this." Her words were being spread out among deep panting moans as she was driven back deeper into the mattress with each thrust. Shay cock was tapping against the entrance to her womb now. Each knock sent shivers of delight through her entire body.

"Heh, they must be running scared alright. Good." Shay was right on top of her now, their bodies pressing together in the wrapped missionary position as he drilled her mercilessly.

"What will you do next then?" Helen was finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on anything other than the incoming orgasm about to overtake her.

"Oh, I'll be getting out of here soon enough." Shay grinned triumphantly.

"H…how? If you try and escape they'll be waiting on you for sure." She was holding onto him for dear life, arms and legs wrapped around him as they fucked.

"I just have to sit here. Turns out a few holes have opened up in the prosecution's case. I'll be out in a day or two tops. They're out of stall tactics." Shay let out a pleasured groan as he neared his own release. Neither spoke for the next few minutes before Shay erupted into Helen for the second time in their visit. Hot thick cum painted the inside of her womb, flooding her with its magma like heat. Gushing torrents of creamy seed splashed out inside her. Flooding her cunt until it was seeping out around Shay's dick onto the bed sheets. Despite their best efforts the prison bed held, apparently of made of sterner stuff than the hotel's bed had been. They'd no less rough on it however to be sure. Helen lay beneath Shay, utterly exhausted as she got her long-held desire of his cum seeping inside her innermost reaches. Their conversation didn't pick up again until some time had passed and Helen lay next to Shay, her back against his front and his cock, massive even at half mast, rubbed up against her divine posterior.

"So that's why they wanted me to try and trick you into a breakout attempt. So, what happens next then? Once you get out?" Helen had cast her lot with Shay now. Come what may. As she basked in the afterglow of being claimed by him she found herself unable to regret her decision.

"Leave me a way to contact you. Once I'm out I'll send word. For now, I want you to go on like nothing happened. Tell them you tried but I wasn't biting. It may prove useful to have you on the inside for now. There are a few rules you're gonna follow though so keep these in mind. First up, go ahead and cut out the birth control." She nodded. Of course, she was already a mother but was her lover now going to make her bear his child? "Second thing to keep in mind is this. Your holes belong to me now. We clear on that?" Shay reached around and stroked a finger along her slit as he verbally claimed his ownership.

"Yes. Only you can have me from now on. Got it." That was going to be interesting to hold up she immediately realized.

"Last one for now. When I get in touch with you, you'll come to me. Soon as you can slip away from your husband. And make sure you bring something tight to wear." Helen's mind immediately sprang on that last bit. She knew just what she was gonna bring.

Helen's eyes jumped to the clock up on the wall. "Crap! We're almost out of time. I was hoping we had enough time to go again." There was a noticeable whine in her voice at the realization there wouldn't be time for another round. "Look, before the guards come and I have to go. There's one more thing I need to tell you. No more lies or deception." She had turned over so that she could face him as they lay there.

"Go on." Shay raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I…I have powers. I'm a super." She looked at him expectantly.

"Really! Which one were you?"

"I was Elasti-Girl back before we all went underground." She went on to prove her claim, suddenly willing an arm to elongate and stretch out till it reached the cramped bathroom facility adjoining the bedroom and grabbed a towel. Pulling it back she wiped away the cum that had still been clinging to her face."

"No shit! So Elasti-Girl's now my personal little cum dumpster. Very interesting. Well you're with me now doll. You stick with me and I'll make sure you get just what you need." Shay gave her ass a nice hard grope and she grinned back at him before planting her lips upon his for a deep passionate kiss. They were there rolling around on the bed locking lips until the sharp rap on the door announced the guards coming to roust them.

They both quickly cleaned up, dressed and had one last kiss before they found themselves being led their separate ways. Helen glanced back and called out to him. "Send word when its time and I'll be there."

Shay nodded without looking back. His reply came over his shoulder. "I know you will be." Then he was gone and Helen was soon exiting the prison with her head buzzing with the memory of what happened and the thoughts of the future with her criminal master would be.


End file.
